Particularly in the field of large-diameter bearings, for example large-diameter rolling bearings such as slewing bearings adapted to be used in wind turbines, tunnel boring machines, cranes, ladle turret, marine thrusters, stacker reclaimer, it is known to use segmented cages which comprise segments abutting circumferentially and having pockets for receiving the rolling elements. Each segment comprises a plurality of adjacent pockets, each pocket receiving one or several rolling elements.
Currently, the segments with pockets receiving each several rolling elements are metallic and made from typically from brass. The segments with pockets receiving each only one rolling element are metallic (brass) or made from synthetic material.
These segments are massive and heavy, in particular the ones made from metal.
These segments can be obtained by different several manufacturing processes, including molding, injection molding, sand molding or machining.
Injection molding is the preferred manufacturing process for the segments made from synthetic material, but due to the large dimensions of the segments and their current geometry, it is not easy to inject synthetic material uniformly in the mold. Moreover, due to different desired geometrical thicknesses of portions of the segment, it is not easy to fully fill in the space in the mold with viscous hot synthetic material, and unfortunately sometimes bubbles of air are trapped in the segment, which degrades its mechanical properties. Also, still because of different geometrical thicknesses of portions of the segment, the shrinkage occurring during the cooling of the injected material is not uniform and lead to deformation of the segment or even sometimes its breakage.
The above situations induce scraps and untimely deteriorations and are not satisfying.